Forum:View missions by level
British missions show the missions by level. Why can't this happen for the other nations? They have the tags, I just don't know how to change the page to fix this. - CheesePlant Other nations show missions by level too, they just don't get shown on the first page. Pirates will be under P, Spanish under S by default - which at least in the case of the Spanish was on the last page. I fixed that for the spanish missions now. All you need to do is change the sort key: So you edit the sub-category and add the following: ''Sort Key'' for example: Spanish Missions - Levels 01-05 Note the blank at the beginning of the sort key. That ensures the sub-category gets filed under (i.e. at the beginning) instead of under S. Any existing sub-categories that don't get shown on the first page either have no sort key set at all, or no blank at the beginning of it. I fixed it for the spanish missions for now. I'll take a look at the others this evening --Ailar 05:24, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks. Will the 1.6 patch notes be added to the site? CheesePlant 17:24, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :Working on it. For now we've got the link to the original patch notes in our article (you can find the link on the main page), and a half-wikified version can be found at User:Ailar/Sandbox#Patch Notes for 1.6.34.0. I'll put that one up as soon as I've put in the rest of the internal links. --Ailar 18:45, 6 August 2008 (UTC) I've had a go at changing this for the Career missions but I've had no luck. How is this done? CheesePlant 12:30, 12 August 2008 (UTC) : By adding ' |name to sort on ' to the category tag you supply an invisible name where an article should be sorted on in that specific category. I've changed the freetrader articles. I added 'Freetrader level' as a sort name to the general Career Mission category tag of each mission. For the Freetrader Career Mission I only used the level as a sort name. Now if you look at Category:Freetrader_Career_Missions you see that the articles are listed under numbered paragraphs and in Category:Career_Missions they all fall under the F paragraph. All because of those sort names. It would be nice to do this for the other careers too. You want a go at it? Don't forget to use leading zero's for 5 because the sorting is text based which means that just like aa comes before b, 11 (or 10 for that matter) comes before 5. --Lord Alderaan 15:44, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ::I think I sort of understand but I don't know where you've added that sort... I can't see it on the category page or the Freetrader Career missions when I click edit? --CheesePlant 17:37, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :: Click history and then click '(last)' on the first history entry. --Lord Alderaan 18:06, 12 August 2008 (UTC)